Nidhogg
The great evil dragon Nidhogg, shed the colossal black body she was born with and turned into the form of a girl. It was from this time that the Dark Deposed God Nidhogg thus entered into the realm of men. Skills Stats Gaining Method * Event Exclusive Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Final Girl * Title Attribute: All characters in team increase ATK 25%, HP 25%. (Bonus to all: Final DMG +1%.) Relevant Characters Resonance Story The Inheritor of the Deposed God's Name Four nuns gave their life to suppress the power of the evil dragons from the Undead Kingdom, giving themselves up as sacrifices to the dragons. But within the Dark Deposed God, another soul with the same appearance and name of Nidhogg was born. Is She Human? Perhaps nobody knows it, but within the Dark Deposed God Nidhogg is a small world of its own, within it lives all the souls devoured by Nidhogg. The four nuns that sacrificed themselves to suppress Nidhogg's power were the earliest inhabitants within this world of the Deposed God. After an unknown amount of time, the nuns witnessed more souls that were devoured by the Deposed God, and the other side of the Deposed God --- the soul of a girl, was born. When the girl first opened her eyes, she was welcomed with the cautious stare of the nuns. She unmindfully opened her arms to the nuns, staring at them silently before releasing a loud scream from the bowels of her stomach. This monster must be hungry. The nuns were worried that if they didn't manage to satisfy the girl's appetite, they may become her food themselves! They thus went about finding her food, stocking up a small mountain's worth for her. The girl ravenously devoured the food in front of her, finishing it in no time. She then smiled sweetly at the nuns, before falling asleep in one of the nuns' bosom. But regardless of how she appeared, this girl was the Deposed God's alter ego. The nuns debated for a long time about whether or not they should kill her. But there was such a sweet and beautiful smile across the face of the girl. "She just likes eating, she doesn't have any intention of harming us. And how could a child with such a beautiful smile be evil?" said the nun holding the girl. The nuns gave the innocent and ignorant girl the name Nidhogg and took care of her as one of their own. Not long later, Nidhogg learned how to say her first sentence in a human language. "Ma... mama?" Nidhogg revealed a bright and beautiful smile, repeating this name she had given to the nuns who looked on astounded. "Niddy is just like our own child. But, with the way she looks... is she really human?" One nun asked. "Whether or not she's human is not important. What's important is that we need to raise her as a compassionate child. We have a great responsibility..." The other nun replied to her companion. Apart from her insatiable appetite, Nidhogg was just the same as any normal human girl, training behind the nuns every day, like a chick following its mother. The nuns taught Nidhogg human knowledge, and the girl ceaselessly learned and studied with a heart full of curiosity and interest. As a few years went by, Nidhogg gradually grew up under the guidance of the nuns. She became very curious about the human world mentioned by the nuns, and yearned to see it. III Category:Characters